Clinical trials
clinical trials represent = Phase 1 = = Phase 0 trials = are designed to evaluate targeted anticancer agents in small, early‐phase human clinical trials by allowing less restrictive requirements for manufacturing and toxicological assessment = Cooperative group system = http://www.cancertrialshelp.org/Icare_content/icMainContent.aspx?intAppMode=6 ;Median Survival:Median survival is the measure of how long individuals will live with a certain disease or treatment. The chance of living beyond the time denoted by the median survival is 50%. ;Overall Survival (OS):Overall survival is an indication of the proportion of people within a group who are expected to be alive after a specified time. It takes into account death due to any cause - both related and unrelated to the cancer in question. ;Cause-Specific Survival (CSS):Cause-specific survival is a term similar to overall survival. It measures the proportion of people who are expected to die due to the cancer at a specified time. Unlike overall survival, it excludes death due to causes unrelated to the cancer. ;Disease-Free Survival (DFS):Disease-free survival measures the proportion of people among those treated for a cancer who will remain free of disease at a specified time after treatment. ;Progression-Free Survival (PFS): Progression-free survival measures the proportion of people among those treated for a cancer whose disease will remain stable (without signs of progression) at a specified time after treatment. ;Event-Free Survival (EFS):Event-free survival is a measure of the proportion of people who remain free of a particular complication of disease (called an event) after treatment that is designed to prevent or delay that particular complication. Definition: Progression-free survival (PFS) Progression-free survival (PFS) denotes the chances of staying free of disease progression for a group of individuals suffering from a cancer after a particular treatment. It is the percentage of individuals in the group whose disease is likely to remain stable (and not show signs of progression) after a specified duration of time. Progression-free survival rates are an indication of how effective a particular treatment is. Progression-free survival is often calculated for treatment of diseases that are slow growing and difficult to cure, like low grade lymphomas. This term is also used when salvage treatments are offered in situations where the intention is not cure but the control of disease. Examples: 'The 1-year disease-free survival for stage IV Hodgkin lymphoma is 30% when treated with a new combination of drugs.' This means that after this particular treatment is offered, about 30% of those treated with this new combination will have stable disease without progression at 1 year. Definition: Median Survival Median Survival is a term used to denote how long patients survive with a disease in general or after a certain treatment. It is the time (expressed in months or years) when half the patients are expected to be alive. It means that the chance of surviving beyond that time is 50%. It gives an approximate indication of the survival as well as the prognosis of a group of patients with a cancer. Median survival is a very commonly used term reported in all cancer treatment studies. Examples: 'The median survival of patients with stage I follicular lymphoma treated with radiation therapy is 10 years.' This means that for a particular patient, the chances of living beyond 10 years are 50%.